Containers comprising a desiccant are known. For example, DE 10 2007 016 937 A1 discloses a container for storing test strips comprising a housing with an opening and a lid. The housing accommodates an inner body, which can be moved relatively to the housing and which, during opening of the lid, can be drawn by actuating means in the direction of the opening. In order to fasten the container lid, the lid has latching tongues on its inner side.
A further previously known container is described in DE 10 2005 059 675 A1. The container has a closure section, which is connected to the cylindrical container body via a film hinge. A desiccant is provided in a chamber, which is arranged on the closure section. In the completely open position, the closure section also protrudes beyond the end region of the container body.
An object of the invention is to further develop a container such that it can be mechanically filled and handled in a particularly simple manner. Accordingly, provision is made that the lid and the hinge are formed and arranged on the container body such that in the open position, the lid does not protrude beyond the end region of the container body, wherein the lid has a sealing section which, in the closed position of the lid, is arranged in the opening of the container body, and wherein the sealing section has a sealing surface, which, in the closed position, lies against the inner edge of the opening.